


You're gonna be (always loved by me)

by deutschistklasse



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: Ursa cradles her newborn son. She loves him, she loved him even before he was a conscious thought of a young maiden fallen in love.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	You're gonna be (always loved by me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Congratulations, MuffinLance, on your firstborn. I'm sure, your child will be always loved. This fic is for his birthday.
> 
> Warning: There is a baby just after birth. And Ozai.  
> Did you know, that Zuko's name has at least five meanings, if not more?

Ursa lets her head fall back on the pillows tiredly. She is sweaty, exhausted, but content. Ozai isn’t with her, he locked himself up in the study, saying that he can’t help anyway. Ursa doesn’t mind.

The midwives' presence is soothing, it’s much better, than feeling her husband’s nervous energy. But she knows her duty, and sends one of her maids with a message to Ozai. Then she waits.

It was a difficult birth in the middle of the night, he is premature, and she is in so much pain, but she can forget it. The midwives are in the middle of cleaning her and her baby up. One of them places the newborn in her waiting arms. The candles are flickering, shining on her son.

Her boy has very strong lungs, he is at the moment screaming his displeasure to the world. Ursa looks at him with pride. Her baby is ugly in the eyes of the average person, skin wrinkled and reddish purple, coated with something greasy, with tiny whitish scales on the top of his head. But for Ursa he is beautiful.

Her little boy quiets down on her chest, hearing her heartbeat, and decides to open his eyes. Ursa’s breath is taken away. Those eyes are stunning, the color of the purest gold you can find. If what they say about the eyes being the mirror of the soul is true, then, Ursa thinks, her baby boy has the purest soul in the whole world.

That’s when Ozai and the Fire Sages barge in. Her husband looks at the boy, grimaces in disgust, then inspects his eyes. Ursa sees the exact moment, when Ozai decides, the newborn is worthless.

„He is weak and he doesn’t seem to have the spark. He is a nonbender, a disgrace to the family. Dispose of him!”

He doesn’t even look at Ursa as he barks the order. He visibly restrains himself from something worse. Ursa wants to jump out of the bed, but one of the women pulls her back. She wants to defend the boy, but the Great Sage speaks before she can.

„Prince Ozai, the boy has the eye color of a firebender. It isn’t unheard of, that a bender doesn’t have the sparks at birth, but then develops them later. He is your firstborn, your heir. Give him a chance.”

Ozai just sniffs at him, and Ursa can’t keep quiet anymore. She shakes the hand on her shoulder off, and straightens her back. It is agony, but he must be stopped.

„Husband, please, I saw the spark, I saw the candle’s flame flicker, when he cried. He is a firebender, I know it!”

She is desperate, her baby can’t be just cast away. She loved him since he was just a fleeting thought of a young girl wanting a family of her own. That boy isn’t just Ozai’s, he is Ursa’s too. Can’t she have a say in what happens with him?

Ozai blinks at her, then looks at the baby again.

„Then he may live. But if he isn’t a bender, I have the right to cast him out. His name will be Zuko, since I’m sure he will be a failure. Sages, you are dismissed. Go and perform the necessary rituals!”

Ozai strides out of the room without a word to Ursa. The Fire Sages bow, then they are gone too. But she is too relieved to care. Her treasure, her little son is fine. She caresses the baby’s cheek, then whispers in his ear.

„Yes, your name is Zuko, my beloved one. You will grow strong, you will be a great man, loved by many. Don’t worry, your mother is here, and she will protect you from harm. Don’t you worry, my little Zuko.”

Ursa is scared, she never was a mother before, but she is determined to raise him right, to love him, to guide him, to protect him, to let him be free to chase his dreams. She cradles her son, humming softly. The baby blinks at her sleepily.

Ursa doesn’t notice, when the midwives leave. She doesn’t react when her personal maid extinguishes the lights, save one single candle. She is lost in her son eyes. She smiles.


End file.
